Dulio Gesualdo
Dulio Gesualdo is an exorcist reincarnated into an Angel by the Archangel Michael as his "Joker". He possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. He is also the leader of the anti-terrorist team DxD. Appearance Dulio is a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes. He has 10 pure white wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality Dulio is known to be a carefree person, and has shown to be quite lazy, as demonstrated when Michael ordered him to take care of any suspicious Grim Reapers, he ended up freezing all of the Grim Reapers because he couldn't be bothered to check all of them. Dulio has, however, shown that he was also a kind and easy going man during his interactions with the Devils of Kuoh Academy. Dulio is also constantly traveling around the world in his quest to savor tasty cuisines. In fact, Griselda Quarta mentions that the moment Dulio finds out about a delicious cuisine, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating something and sleeping during meetings. As stated by Griselda, Dulio has immense kindness, being extremely compassionate towards people from the church, particularly orphaned children. It was later revealed that Dulio does not travel around the world to look for tasty foods for personal satisfaction, but to do research and bring them to the church facilities for the kids to eat. He treats those who came from church facilities as his brothers and sisters and will do anything for them. History Dulio was a war orphan as his parents were killed in a civil strife in his country. He then entered and lived in a church facility where his Sacred Gear awakened. After awakening his Sacred Gear, he was trained as a soldier of the Church due to his incredible talent and ownership of a Longinus, despite his own wishes. He is extremely famous in the Church for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent mainly against High-Class Devils and other dangerous evil creatures. He was reincarnated into an Angel by Michael at some point after the creation of the Brave Saint system. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He was first mentioned by Siegfried in Volume 9 who calls him the Brave Saint's Joker but was not named. Dulio is briefly mentioned in Volume 11 of the novels, when Azazel is explaining about the Longinuses to Issei and the others, revealing to them the wielder of Zenith Tempest, the second strongest Longinus. Irina calls him "Dulio-sama", hinting that he is on a totally different level than her and that he is currently traveling around the world in order to find delicious cuisines. He makes his full appearance in Volume 12 under Michael's orders to check up on Hades and his Grim Reapers for any suspicious actions while escorting Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel to Hades' base. Dulio later returns to the Heavens after freezing all of Hades' Grim Reapers. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, he makes another appearance alongside Slash Dog at the Hyoudou Residence. He and Slash Dog were ordered by Michael and Azazel, respectively, to become sparring partners for the Occult Research Club and Genshirou Saji. In Volume 16, Dulio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and was appointed as the leader, much to his surprise. In Volume 17, Dulio sparred against Saji in the underground training space located in the Gremory territory. He was able to overwhelm Saji without even taking a single hit. According to Issei, even he had a hard time against Dulio and also wasn't able to land an attack on him. Dulio defended the Heavens from the attacks of Qlippoth in Volume 18. He defeated most of the mass-produced Evil Dragons in the Third Heaven. Dulio then fought against Walburga and Crom Cruach. He was able to easily freeze Walburga's purple flames and had her on the back foot though she escaped. After Walburga teleported away, Dulio told Crom Cruach that he will fight him alone, allowing Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Irina to pass to save Touji Shidou. Before they left, he tells Asia that he will take her with her friends to the institution she grew up in, saying that he thinks of children who grew up in Church facilities are like his siblings, seeing her and Xenovia as his sisters. Though he was forbidden from using his Balance Breaker in Heaven, he used it and was able to force a draw against Crom Cruach. In Volume 19, Dulio participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. He fought against the group of exorcists led by Ewald Cristaldi, who the group were struggling to defeat which forced Yuuto to almost wield Gram thus risking his life-span being cut down, but was stopped by Dulio, saying to save that against Qlippoth and hugged Yuuto seeing him as his brother since he also came from one of the Church facilities. Dulio helped defeat them by using his technique Speranza Bolla di Sapone. This made the exorcists lose their fighting spirits and for Yuuto and Irina to defeat Ewald. In Volume 20, once DxD had found the location of Agreas that contained the hideout for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Dulio, Griselda and other Brave Saints joining the Sitri team as a diversionary unit for the Occult Research Club members. In Volume 21, Dulio fought against Qlippoths army led by Apophis along the DxD Team which has aligned itself with people of various races and factions. Dulio manages to wipe out many Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails with his subspecies Balance Breaker. Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Seraph. Immense Strength: Dulio is widely viewed as the strongest reincarnated Angel and is even called a genius. A testament to Dulio's power is the fact that he is the only reincarnated Angel who possesses 10 wings, same as that of a Seraph. He is also able to fight evenly with Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon in existence. Immense Speed: Dulio is highly fast and an agile church warrior. He is capable of evading most of Issei and Saji's attacks during their training and sparring session with just minimal movements. Light Projection: As an Angel Dulio is capable of creating light base weapons with ease. Flight: Being a Angel, Dulio can use his 10 wings to fly. Equipment Zenith Tempest ( ): Dulio possesses the second strongest Longinus, which has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes. His Sacred Gear can control weather to take control of fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth that exist in nature. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Azazel, Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Grim Reapers within the Hades Shrine, in the Realm of the Dead by freezing them. His total mastery of his Longinus is further shown when he wiped out an army of Mass produced Evil Dragons with an immense tornado and powerful flashes of lightning, he could even freeze the holy flames of the Incinerate Anthem. *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone' ( ): is a technique created by Dulio where he creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating little bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. It also has the ability to project video footage of whoever Dulio chooses, wherever they are of what they are currently doing. Dulio used this ability on Issei, to distract him by showing Gabriel changing into a bikini. *'Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola': The subspecies Balance Breaker of Zenith Tempest. In this form Dulio possesses 12 golden wings, and four halos above his head. Dulio creates countless bubbles, trapping his opponents within them. Dulio then controls the climate within these bubbles to attack those trapped within, creating Intensely swirling flames, violent hurricanes, freezing cold air which freezes everything, and vicious torrents of lightning. Trivia *Dulio excels in wide-scope attacks but is no good in hand-to-hand combat.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 17 Life. 1 Praises During the Training! Part 2 *Dulio is listed at the top of Vali's "wants to fight against" list.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 11 Life.3 The rebellious Heroes Part 3 *In Volume 18, it is revealed that Dulio's main reason for becoming the Joker of Heaven was to reach the souls of the children in Heaven. *Speranza Bolla di Sapone means "Hope Soap Bubble". *Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola means "Scourge of Colours of the Rainbow, Hope of Trump". **Briscola is the name of a popular Italian card game so the meaning of "Trump" in this case is a reference to trump suit in the game which would refer to Dulio's nickname "The Trump Card of Heaven". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:DxD Category:Exorcist